Usagi no Kami no Fukkatsu
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: Rebirth works is mysterious ways. Some Say only the good are reborn, some say that Evil is reborn as good, and some say that good is reborn as good and evil is reborn as evil. Young Naruto is an anomaly, he's the reincarnation of the Rabbit god who had good intentions but you know what they say the road to hell was paved with good intentions. Will the Shinobi way survive or burn.


**KNG signing in…**

 **What it do youtube… wrong intro my b. but moving on what… is … good with yall, I hope you all had a good summer I know I did.**

 **Speaking of SWTOR here's my referral link is you got an account then by all means do use it. If your thinking about starting to plat SWTOR then when your making your account use my link…** ** _w w w . swt or r / 9w ht Yk (remove the spaces)_**

 **I'm back at it again with a new story and this on literally hit me outta nowhere I was playing SWTOR and I was like "Damn what if Naruto got the Rinne Sharingan and didn't start off op 18 like in most of the fanfics I've read." so here it is {Insert name here} (I have yet to think of a catchy name and I don't normally edit the AU unless I desperately need to). Just to note a few things.**

 **1\. Naruto will have a third eye but it wont be the Rinne Sharingan, it will be the Byakugan. This will cause a shit storm with the Hyuga and I'm looking forward to writing that.**

 **2\. Hiruzen won't be spineless and will not be killed by the pedophile(we all know who I'm talking about) because to me just because Hiruzen is old as dust doesn't mean that he's gotten weak. The pedophile needed the help of both of Hiruzen's predecessors to beat Hiruzen. With out them pedophile would have had his ass handed to him so ya no help from previous Hokages.**

 **3\. Kushina is still alive but is in a coma.**

 **4\. Naruto has a twin sister named Naruko(i know the names over used but hey if you can come up with anything better that still has naru in it then I might go back and change it.)**

 **5\. Civi council, Sasuke, Sakura, and Orochimaru bashing.**

 **6\. Sasuke also has an older sister named Azula(Yes the one from avatar the last air bender)**

 **7\. Azula will have the same personality as her ATLAB counterpart.**

 **8\. Azula likes Naruto to the point that it could be considered creepy. And I mean Hinata creepy without the stutter and fainting spells.**

 **9\. Naruko will not get the Rinne Sharingan. Im giving her the basic Rinnegan**

 **10\. I wont be giving Naruto power ups out of nowhere, he will train hard to become god like and that wont happen until after the 3 year time skip.**

 **11\. The information(but not how to use them) about the six paths and the basic Rinnegan abilities such as Banshō Ten'in, Shinra Tensei and Black Receivers will be implanted into his brain when he firsts gets the Rinne Sharingan because, from what I've noticed a character in Naruto seems to learn something new due to traumatic events, a large amount of one emotion and/or massive amounts of stress.**

 **11\. This is slightly Au, you see the differences as the story progresses.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **KNG doesn't own Naruto or anything that is owned by anyone other then himself.**

* * *

Naruto, was an outstandingly short preteen standing at 4'5 with spiky blonde hair that stopped mid back and covered his right eye and purple eyes. He wore a black hoodie with the Uzumaki symbol on the back and black anbu pants and a pair of black combat boots.

In his arms was his twin Naruko, she had alabaster skin, purple eyes like her brother, red hair(same style as Naruto except her left eye is covered by her hair) and a heart shaped face. She also wore a baggy version of her brothers black hoodie and anbu pants and healed shinobi sandals.

Naruto, his sister and Azula were assigned to assist team 7 which was composed of Sakura Haruno a girl with pink hair, Sasuke Uchiha a emo with an ego the size of a blimp and a hair cut that resembled a ducks ass, and Kakashi Hatake the Jonin instructor.

They had taken a C-Ranked mission to protect a bridge builder while he finishes building a bridge that would connect Nami no kuni to Hi no kuni. While they were enroute they were attacked by the demon brothers, after defeating the duo, the questioned the bridge builder about why ninja's were attacking him. After a few minutes he caved and told them that his village was controlled my a tyrant named Gato, who was sucking the village dry. Kakashi wanted to return to Konoha and abandon the mission but his Genin convenience them other wise. (You all know the rest… well I hope you do)

Naruto was cradling his sister unmoving form, his bastard teammate Sasuke Uchiha had used the substation Jutsu with Naruko and she was covered from head to toe in Senbon. Since the attack was intended for the Uchiha and were intended to knock him out, when the attack hit Naruko who was shorter then Sasuke the majority of the Senbon hit vital areas which killed her on the spot.

The male Uchiha actions got various reactions, the masked nin stopped their assault, Zabuza glared at the Uchiha, Kakashi summoned his nin dogs to restrain Zabuza and ran over to where Naruto was, Sakura cheered Sasuke on like the loyal fangirl she was, and Azula throttled her brother and set his hair on fire.

Naruto was crying for the loss of his little sister, when his eyes started to burn. First it started out as mild burning which he ignored, then the tears of blood started flowing. He still ignored the pain and his bleeding eyes in favor of crying at the loss of his sister, he would have continued to cry if the pain in his eyes didn't increase ten fold and then his forehead felt like it was being pealed open.

The blonde screamed in pain and he tried covering his eyes to stop the pain but it was futile as it seem to make the pain even worse. The pain got so bad that he was rolling around on the ground with his hands over his eyes and screaming bloody murder.

Azula seeming her boyfriend(in her head) in pain she gave her brother on last kick to the nuts before rushing over to her husbands(in her wet dreams) side to try to consul him with her body(sounds like something she would do).

Unknown to everybody Naruto included (until the next paragraph) he was unlocking a Doujutsu that has only been seen once and that was well over 2000 years ago. The sclera and irides became red, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine purple tomoe. On his forehead a Byakugan opened in the center of his forehead, his Byakugan instead of being white was a pale purple.

He could feel knowledge that wasn't his flowing into his brain and he didn't know why it was happening but he knew one thing for sure it hurt like hell. Information about things called paths and Jutsu that he's never heard of before.

* * *

The **Rinne Sharingan** is a Dojutsu Kekkei Mōra and the predecessor to the Rinnegan and Sharingan. The **Rinne Sharingan** possesses the ocular power of the Sharingan and Rinnegan such as the Sharingan's Jutsu copying abilities and the Rinnegan's shared vision. This Dojutsu can not be turned off and the chakra consumption is vary minimal.

The **Deva Path** grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum.

The **Asura Path** grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanized armor and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. The user is able to form up to four additional arms and two additional faces, as well as a folded, serrated blade-like sash around their waist. These additional appendages, as well as the user's body as a whole, are augmented with a variety of mechanical weaponry, which they can access at will.

The **Human Path** grants user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides Intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target.

The **Animal Path** grants a user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid them in battle. Summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals.

The **Preta Path** grants the user the ability to absorb chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal

The **Naraka Path** grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. To interrogate, the Naraka Path need only catch hold of a person, causing the King of Hell to appear before them. With the victim seemingly paralyzed. The second ability the Naraka Path possessed is the ability to repair any damage. To do so the Naraka Path has the King of Hell ingest the damaged body with its tendril-like arms into its mouth, then, after some time, the destroyed body will emerge from its mouth, completely rejuvenated.

The **Outer Path** is the seventh Path, an ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan. With the Outer Path, the user is able to revive the dead through the **Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique** , transmit chakra to receivers, as well as manifest chakra chains.

 **Banshō Ten'in** is a technique that manipulates attractive force to pull matter towards the user at will.

 **Shinra Tensei** is the Deva Path's ability to manipulate repulsive force at the user's will to push matter or techniques away.

 **Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique** is a reincarnation Ninjutsu used through the Outer Path, which can infuse new life into the bodies of those who have died in exchange for half of the users chakra.

 **Black receivers** , created and used by those who possess the Rinnegan, act as high-frequency chakra demodulators, allowing users to transmit their chakra into these receivers, and by extension, into those whom the receivers have been embedded in.

* * *

When the knowledge of the paths and Jutsu stop flowing into his brain the pain in his eyes and on his forehead subsided. When the blonde opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Azula straddling his waist and her puckered lips getting closer to his in slow motion. Naruto used his right hand to cover the brunettes mouth and stopped its advance "What are you doing, Azula?"

"mook ah yourph mpmh ahjp yourtth morpead" she gasped

Naruto remove his hand from Azula's mouth and instead held her face "Say that again"

"Look at your eyes and your forehead" Azula repeated clearly this time.

"Yes I know, I have a Dojutsu, now can you move I have a sister to revive" Naruto said and pushed Azula off oh him causing her to fall on her ass.

After getting off the ground and wiping the blood off of his face and dusting his cloths off Naruto went through a short chain of head signs and yelled " **Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique.** "

The **King of Hell** is a large head with the Rinnegan, that was surrounded by purple flames. A green beam of light shot out of its mouth into Naruko's body, the Senbon that littered her body were pushed out.

Naruko took in a sharp intake of air and shot up into a sitting position, before she was tackled by her brother knocking the air right back out of her.

Before any words could be exchanged between the two siblings clapping could be heard from the unfinished side of the bridge. Gato and an army of thugs were standing at the end of the bridge with various weapons brandished.

"Looks like the baby demon fail boys, kill all the males all and capture the females. Who ever brings me the blonde haired girl gets first dibs after me of course!" Gato yelled

The thugs gave a loud war cry and charged fully intent of following their meal ticket's orders.

Naruto released his sister and swiftly kicked Sasuke(who was only a few feet in front of him) who was groaning and holding his groin, into the charging crowd of thugs knocking the first four rows down and causing another 3 rows to dog pile one top of them.

Naruto wasn't the only one using a human weapon, Azula threw Sakura forehead first into the rows of thugs that were trying to step over their disheveled comrades. Despite the fact that Azula was unnaturally strong Sakura's forehead took most of the force behind her throw away. But her screams made up for it by temporally stunning the thugs and Gato who hadn't gain immunity to the bans… I mean howl… I mean bitc… um girls screams.

"useless bitch, even when her bodies properly used as a battering ram her voice does all the work" Azula scoffed.

Naruto channeled his remaining chakra into his outstretched hand " **Shinra Tensei!** "

Kakashi who was going through a chain of hand seals his danger sense went off and he jumped off the side of the bridge to avoid the repressive force heading toward him.

Since half of Naruto's chakra reserves is enough to put Hiruzen, and the Raikage's combined chakra reserves to shame. The part of the bridge in front of Naruto was quite literally torn apart and its unfortunate inhabitants were either torn to shreds in Gato's case, sent flying the direction of Konoha in Sasuke and Sakura's cases, or drowned when the suction created by the parts of the bridge that weren't set flying collapsed bringing them with it. Everything from the bridge to the land of fire border was pure destruction

Naruto swayed back and forth before he fell backwards unconscious due to chakra exhaustion. The last thing he heard was Tazuna the bridge builder screaming "My bridge!"

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

All Naruto could remember was accidentally destroying the bridge and most of the land that it was supposed to connect to. He could also feel another body on top of his _'I bet 30 ryo its Azula'_ Naruto mused before opening his eyes. _'blond hair… damn its Naruko. Now I owe myself 30 ryo'_ Naruto chuckled

The blond fondly stroked his sister's hair with a small unnoticeable smile "Wake up Imoto" Naruto gently shook Naruko

Naruko sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "Nii-chan?"

"…Nii-chan! Your awake, I was so worried about you, Kakashi said you might not wake up" Naruko glomped her twin while crying on his chest.

Naruto could hear Naruko sobbing on his chest "I'm fine Naruko, I only had chakra exhaustion, I would have woken up eventually." Naruto started to rub Naruko's hair again to calm her down "How about I take you to get some ramen to apologize for making you worry so much?"

"I can have as much as I want?" the red head hopefully asked

Naruto deadpanned "No, that stuffs not healthy for you. You can have 5 bowls, thats it" Naruto's tone left no room for argument.

"What are we waiting for the Nii-chan lets go!" Naruko yelled while tugging on Naruto's arm trying to pull him toward the window.

Naruto sighed and removed his arm from her grasp and opened the window for his sister "Lets take the long way Imoto I want to enjoy the peace and quiet of the forest before we go into the town."

Naruko nodded with a care free smile on her face and followed her brother into the forest.

 **2 miles out from Tazuna's house**

The twins were jumping through the trees away from Tazuna's place and the town. Naruto and Naruko shared a look and Naruko nodded " **Mind's Eye of the Kagura** " she whispered

"No ones following us Nii-chan" Naruko reported getting a nod from her twin

Naruto opened his third eye and scanned again to ensure his sister didn't miss anything.

"… so its true you did unlock one of our clans Dojutsu" Naruko's demeanor did a 180.

Naruto's dark chuckles echoed through the clearing they landed in "Yes and I can see you dieing unlocked the weaker of the two Dojutsu." both twins activated their Dojutsu and stared into each others rippled eyes.

The twins narrowed their eyes "Zōri, do you have Gato's money?" both twins asked in unison.

Zōri walked out from behind a tree with a scroll and a severed head. Zōri was a light-skinned man with bluish-white hair and black eyes. Lined markings were tattooed under his eyes. He wore a dark purple hat on this head, the top of which extends far beyond the top of his head. Zōri also wears a blue jacket with multiple pockets and tied to his waist is his blue handled katana. "Have I ever failed you Uzumaki-sama."

Silence

"…"

"…"

"No but if you do…" both twins let the threat hang.

"I wouldn't dream of it Uzumaki-sama. I cleared out the midgets vault and delivered the message to Zabuza and his apprentice" Zōri said trying to switch the topic to something that didn't involve his chances of dieing.

"Good wait for us at the base near Tanzaku Quarters, the village is becoming a hindrance to my" "Our" Naruko corrected "Our plans". Zōri jumped into the trees happy to get away from the twins.

Naruto turned around and walked toward the town "Come, lets get some ramen like I promised"

"Coming Nii-chan!" Naruko's demeanor one again did a 180.

* * *

 **Ramen restaurant**

The Uzumaki twins could be found in a random ramen joint. Naruko was inhaling a bowl of ramen while her brother was slowly eating his own bowl of ramen.

"There you are my cute little Genin, mind if I join you?" Kakashi asked with a eye smile

"As long as you pay for my sister meal I could careless, now what do you want Kakashi" Naruto demanded

Kakashi's eye smile somehow grew bigger "Cant a sensei hang out with his Genin?"

"You mean like how you hung out with us in Konoha… I find it hard to believe that you all of a sudden want to hang out with us. Now I'll ask again what do you want Kakashi" Naruto's questioned

Kakashi rubbed his neck sheepishly knowing he was caught "Ok you got me, I want to know about the move you used to destroy the bridge and about you using Sasuke as a human weapon and then knowingly used a Jutsu thats easily a S-rank while he was in the path of it"

"I don't know what S-ranked Jutsu your talking about and as far as using Sasuke as a weapon he nearly killed my Imoto let call it getting even" Naruto casually said. Naruko looked up from her 10th bowl and nodded before going back yo inhaling the contents of her bowl.

"Naruto Tazuna and Azula have both stated that they saw you use a Jutsu called **Shinra Tensei.** "

"I don't know what your talking about I've never heard of a Jutsu by that name" Naruto's face didn't show any emotion but that was normal unless he was pissed off and a pissed of Naruto equals a pissed of Naruko which then results in the unfortunate sap having an accident with a few explosive tags. "I had a clone line the under side of the bridge with explosive tags and detonated them at the most opportune moment and its not my fault that the emo fag was caught in the explosion. Come Imoto lets go" Naruto got up with Naruko in tow and stopped "Oh and Kakashi I received a message from Hokage-sama, an emergency council meeting has been called so me and Naruko are leaving with Azula at nightfall" with that said the twins walked out of the ramen joint.

Kakashi sighed seeing as his sensei's children were so distant from him and pulled out his wallet to pay for Naruko's meal. He removed all the money he had knowing she likely ate about 30 bowls.

* * *

 **Incomplete bridge**

The bridge would have been finished long ago if Naruto hadn't destroyed most of it.

Sounds of a person vomiting could be heard on the silent bridge. The one who was vomiting was non-other than Naruko, why is she vomiting you may be asking well… "Never again…*throws up again*, I am never eating that much of that detestable(ramen) food again" Naruko wiped her mouth and put a piece of gum in her mouth to rid herself of the taste of vomit.

Naruto would have felt bad for his sister if he didn't find her situation amusing. "Its your fault for eating so much ramen Imoto… maybe next time you wont eat as much."

Naruko glared at her twins back as he walked to the center of the bridge with Azula following behind him. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled while slamming his bloody hand onto the ground creating a large cloud of smoke.

A loud roar echoed through out the land of waves, when the smoke cleared a large ten headed dragon the size of the one tails was standing on the bridge. The dragon had pitch black scales that seemed to absorb light into them. On its ten heads mouths full of man sized razor sharp teeth that dripped a green liquid that sizzled when it hit the ground, red slitted eyes that seemed to glow, and two curved horns the size of several men. Man sized razor sharp spines adorned it's back. Attached to its torso were two massive leathery wings that were obviously used for flight, four muscular legs, and a muscular spiked tail. This was Zyafia Black-Hiss one of Naruto personal summons.

Naruto remembered the day he signed the summoning contract with the female dragons.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A young Naruto and Naruko(12 they are 17 in the land of waves arc) walked through the halls of the Uzumaki mansion ignoring the greetings they received from their fellow Uzumaki's. They were heading toward the library receive their 12_ _th_ _birthday present from their mother who had left scrolls for ever six birthdays the have._

 _In the library two scrolls had appeared out of then air as soon as the twins entered the room. When the twins touched the scrolls(female for Naruto and male for Naruko) they disappeared in a poof of smoke._

 _With Naruto_

 _Naruto appeared in a throne room of sorts. The room was made out of diamond and gold and was lit by torches that dotted the room._

" _ **So another Uzumaki has found our scroll, tell me child what is your name!" a powerful but feminine boomed**_

" _Naruto Uzumaki, clan heir of the Uzumaki clan summon-sama" Naruto respectfully answered._

 _The room shook as the owner of the voice stepped halfway out of the shadows created by the torches, reviling a large white twenty headed dragon with with scarred pearlescent scales that seemed to glow like the moon under water._

" _ **You may call me Aqulan Broken-Fang The Earthbreaker, boss summon of the female dragon summoning clan. Pleased to make your acquittance Naruto" the now identified owner of the voice Aqulan bowed her heads in greeting.**_

" _Is their a male dragon clan?" Naruto inquired_

 _Aqulan nodded_ _ **"We were just the dragon clan but my mother decided that the clan should become two clans, one ran by male dragons another ran by female dragons."**_

 _Naruto nodded filing the information away for later "Am I to take some kind of test to prove I'm worthy of being your summoner or something along those lines"_

 _The boss summon laughed_ _ **"No but it is required for the summoners first personal summon to be either the boss summons, or a sub bosses child"**_

 _Naruto blanked once, then twice then a third time 'damn I was hoping to atleast have some king of test'_

 _While Naruto was immersed in his thoughts he was tackled to the ground by two black blurs._

" _ **Hi I'm Zyafia Black-Hiss!"**_

" _ **I'm Zyaqua Black-Hiss!"**_

" _ **And I'm Xydran Black-Hiss!"**_

" _ **We're the Hiss triplets want to play with us?"**_ _the triplets asked while licking Naruto face._

 _And the rest is history_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"Zyafia we need to get to Konoha quick"

" **Hop on Uzumaki-sama"** Zyafia allowed the twins and Azula to use her wing as a boarding ramp.

Azula and Naruko held on to on of Zyafia's spines while Naruto stood on her head between her horns while using chakra to stick to her

With a mighty flap of her wings the black scaled dragon was air born and heading toward Konoha at mach 1 speeds.

 **30 minutes later**

With the speeds that Zyafia was traveling it only took 30 minutes for her to reach Konoha. She was now hovering directly over the Hokage tower to allow her passengers to jump off of her head and back and safely land on the roof of the Hokage tower. The dragon returned to the summoning realm for her clan when her summoner walked into the building.

* * *

 **Council chambers 50 minutes later**

It had been 50 minutes since the Uzumaki twins and Azula arrived and so far the only thing that was being discussed were trivial civilian matters such as, who was robbed or request for more funds that the members of the civilian council would likely use on themselves.

Naruto slammed his fist onto the council table creating spider web cracks "Enough! My sister and I flew all the way from the land of waves for this so called "emergency meeting" and so far all we've heard is trivial matters that could have been sent to the Hokage is the form of paperwork! If there is no shinobi matters to discuss my sister and I will take out leave!"

"Civilian council and elders you are dismissed and please take your seats Naruto and Naruko" Hiruzen said in a grandfatherly voice.

Once the elders and civilians were out of the room Hiruzen activated the privacy seals and his demeanor flipped, his eyes narrowed, and the aura of a grandfather was replaced with that of the god of shinobi.

"Thank you Uzumaki-dono. Now that the civilians and elders are out of the way let us get down to business. Jiraiya's spy network has uncovered an invasion being planned by my wayward student Orochimaru and Iwa."

The room was quickly filled with shouts of outrage.

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen yelled shutting up all of the clan heads minus the Uzumaki and Uchiha since they were silent since Naruto's outburst.

"Now as I was saying, Orochimaru and Iwa's invasion is planned to occur during the third round of the Chunin exams during Sasuke Uchiha's match, which also raises concerns. Orochimaru is known to go after male children between that ages 10 through 17 that have Kekkei Genkai and marks them with a curse seal." Hiruzen continued

Naruto raised is hand "If I may Hokage-sama, why not have a anbu squad trail the team during the second exam.(yes Naruto knows) I would also suggest that you have one on Kakashi's nin dogs stationed around the entrance of the academy room that the first exam will be held in."

Hiruzen stroked his beard in thought "In addition to that I'd like to request that one of your members that holds the minds eye of Kagura to assist the gate guards in scanning the Chunin hopefuls"

Naruto and Naruko shared a look and nodded but kept silent.

"Hokage-sama I'd like you to rethink having the Uzumaki clan member assist the gate guards. Our eyes can detect lies and why trust a clan of outsiders to not mess on such an import assignment" the Hyuga clan head Hiashi Hyuga said with a higher than thou tone.

"Hyuga-dono I'd suggest that you remove the stick or dildo that seems to have been shoved up your ass..." Naruko started "Our clan is more than capable of handling this assignment…" Naruto continued "And you should be more worried about your clan…" "since the branch family that you've basically enslaved might rebel first chance they get" Naruko finished smirking at the Hyuga clan head.

"Enough! Hiashi leave the council chambers since you lack the maturity to as the kids take an L."

"But hoka-" Hiashi was cut off when Hiruzen blasted him with killing intent.

"Anbu! Remove him from the chambers" 4 anbu dropped from ceiling grabbed Hiashi and body flickered out of the chambers.

* * *

… **To be continued**

 **Love it, hate it, let me know in the review sections I do enjoy your feed back and it motivates me to write faster for all of my fanfics. Now I would like to say that this might not be on my schedule for things to update since I'll update this fic at random with 2-4k chapters but mostly 2k chapters. The next chapter for The Sith reborn is already in production so look out for that as the first update of September.**

 **Ja ne**

 **KNG signing out...**


End file.
